Linda Muñeca
by Damuco
Summary: Solo por ayudar a un loco pervertido con su investigación termino en un pequeño problema. Ahora viendo todo desde la perspectiva que tendría un infante o tal con una altura menor.
1. Chapter 1

Fic cortito pero con mucho amor, tendra a lo mucho tres capitulos...tal vez.

sera un YamaGoku Tyl!

* * *

Pequeños problemas

* * *

Mantuve la mirada expectante. Atento a cualquier seña de burla lo mire directo a los ojos. No parecía querer reír, pero tampoco se veía feliz o frustrado. Su mirada neutral me fastidiaba. Que dijera algo!

- Haaah – suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Aun sin abrirlo tomo el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de él. Presiono el teclado rápido y espero.

- Dile al Jefe Vongola que venga a mi oficina, es urgente – espero una afirmativa respuesta para colgar.

- No debiste llamar al Decimo – le hable con fastidio.

Lo que me estaba pasando ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para agregarle algo mas a esta idiotez.

- Solo debiste llevarme a mi departamento y decirle al Decimo que estaba enfermo o algo.

- Te morirías asfixiado con alguna hoja de papel.

- No te burles imbécil!

Estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de maldiciones y pegarle, si pudiera en mi caso, pero la puerta fue abierta sorpresivamente.

- Qué ocurre? Shamal-san.

Algo inquieto me remuevo en mi lugar, agarre mi ropa y trate de ocultarme en ella. Habían llegado sorprendentemente rápido. Pues claro, la oficina del Decimo se encontraba muy cerca de aquí, además no había venido solo, el idiota de Yamamoto había venido con él. Qué vergüenza.

- Pasen, pasen…- los invito a entrar y posterior cerraron la puerta para acercarse – Sawada tendrás un Guardián menos.

- Qué? – el Decimo lo miro sin entender. Shamal se hizo a un lado para mostrarme –Go-Gokudera-kun?! Pero que!?...Fue…

- … - Yamamoto no dijo nada pero se veía igual de sorprendido.

Mas cohibido me escondí en esas ropas sin mirarlos.

- Sh-Shamal-san… que ocurrió? – el Decimo lo miro aterrado mientras me apuntaba con el dedo acusador – porque Gokudera-kun se encogió?

Ante la afirmación del Decimo me escondí mas. Ahora sentado en el escritorio de ese estúpido doctor con una estatura vergonzosamente pequeña, mientras trataba de ocultarme entre mi camisa, que ahora me quedaba sumamente grande.

- Pareces un juguete…Gokudera.

- Ca-Cállate! – le reproche rojo al idiota.

- Lo que pasa es que estábamos experimentando-

- Estabas! – le corregí al idiota de Shamal.

- Uno de mis mosquitos…Hayato acepto-

- No lo hice!

- Y ahora es pequeño…

Los tres callaron mientras me veían fijamente como esperando que hiciera alguna burrada. Ese tonto silencio me parecía asfixiante y molesto. El Decimo rompió el contacto dirigiéndose donde el doctor.

- Cuanto tiempo durara así?

- Un par de días, no te preocupes.

El Decimo siguió preguntándole cosas a Shamal. El único que aun me veía analizándome era el idiota del beisbol.

- Deja…de verme – le dije sin mirarlo.

- Es que te ves…- subí la mirada algo rojo – raro – mi vergüenza se fue y me moleste.

- Imbécil. Puedes largarte!

- Hahaha

* * *

Al final nos fuimos a la oficina del Decimo. Y como mi ropa no me quedaba, optaron por vestirme con un pañuelo del castaño.

Mierda! Me avergüenzo de cómo me llevan! El imbécil de Shamal para joderme la vida le paso un cojín al Decimo y ahí me llevaban, como si fuera una especie de objeto de gran valor.

- Decimo puede bajarme?, no me gusta esto – lo mire hacia arriba. Para mi buena suerte, o algo del día, este pasillo de la base estaba deshabitado.

- Como crees Gokudera-kun. Eres muy pequeño, puede pasarte algo.

- Pero-

- Ya Tsuna – Yamamoto me tomo del nudo de mi improvisada ropa - si Gokudera no quiere que lo lleven como princesa-

- Oye! – me queje al ser elevado.

- Mejor lo llevamos como un adorno – y me coloco en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta como si nada.

- Qué te pasa?! Tampoco quiero que me lleves así! – le grite cuando pude afirmarme bien en ese género.

- Te quejas demasiado – sutilmente me palmeo la cabeza con sus dedos.

- Imbécil! – con mis manos trataba de apartarlo aun sabiendo que era inútil. Si antes no podía ahora menos.

- Gokudera-kun – el Decimo tomo mi total atención – ya que estas así…no podrás hacer la misión en Francia.

- Qué?- deje de apartar los dedos de Yamamoto y ambos miramos al castaño.

- Enviare a alguien más en tu lugar.

- Pero Decimo! – trate de verlo pero entramos a la oficina del Decimo y este fue directo a su escritorio – se trata de una misión de inteligencia, el único tonto Guardián que queda es Yamamoto, o acaso pensara mandar a Lambo? Ninguno de los dos tienen los conocimientos necesarios-

- Lo sé – me interrumpió el Decimo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – pero si alargamos esto corremos el riesgo de que después no puedan entrar...y necesitamos esa información lo antes posible.

La mirada del Decimo era decidida, no sabía que decir para contradecirlo.

- Yamamoto lo hará – mire al nombrado unos segundos para después apartar la mirada.

- Entonces…- sentí que me tomaron nuevamente – iré a preparar algunas cosas, Tsuna – con cuidado me dejo en la mesa frente al castaño.

- Está bien.

Junto con el Decimo lo vimos salir de la oficina tranquilamente. El castaño se levanto y yo aun seguía mirando la puerta.

- Estará bien Gokudera-kun

- Decimo – lo mire y este estaba preparando café- no es que este preocupado…es solo que-

- Lo estas…es natural preocuparse por aquel al que quieres, no? - me dio una rápida mirada -No puedes evitar preocuparte por quien amas. – Me sonroje ante su afirmación. Hace tiempo le había contado lo que sentía por el idiota al Decimo. Y no es que quisiera contárselo yo, sino que el castaño me sorprendió mirando al friki del beisbol. Bueno, cada que le dirigía la mirada quedaba embobado, y los demás lo hubieran notado, sino fuera porque los Guardianes son unos idiotas retardados. – pienso que ya va siendo hora de que se lo digas…

- … - lo mire confundido unos segundos y después baje el rostro. Que se lo diga? Como podría decirle algo como esto…a un idiota como él?. De seguro me tomara como idiota o con lo lento que es piensa que es un juego. Y lo peor…es que me rechace, aunque teniendo en cuenta su actitud de niño bobo, es que quedemos tal cual, solo como amigo-rivales. Entonces…no perdería nada?

- …no puedo creer que aun estés estancado Gokudera-kun – subí el rostro viéndolo, me encontré con una cálida sonrisa - pero bueno…tú sabrás cuando sea correcto - tomo dos tazas y se acerco – oh…se me olvido, eres pequeño.

- Decimo…

* * *

Paso como mucho una hora cuando la puerta de la oficina del Decimo se abrió, esperábamos a Yamamoto, no a la vaca estúpida.

- Tsuna! las chicas no me quieren llevar a!…- su escandalosa llegada se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Mantuvimos la mirada unos segundos, hasta que este idiota no aguanto – Hahaha! Gokudera-san se encogió!

- Cállate! – rojo de ira me mantuve en mi lugar; sentado sobre la mesita.

- Que pequeñita se ve! Hahaha!

Apreté los puños sintiendo mi cara arden de coraje, que podía hacer de todas formas? Solo gritarle. Pero sus burlescas risas me estaban molestando cada vez más.

- Suficiente – un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar.

Mire a Yamamoto que había golpeado al chico. Avanzo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba al otro lloriqueando más atrás, pues al golpearlo se había mordido la lengua, por idiota.

- Estoy listo Tsuna – el Decimo sonriente asintió – que pasara con Gokudera? – me miro con una sonrisa y yo desvié la mirada – alguien tendrá que cuidarlo – esas palabras me hicieron verlo.

- No necesito niñera, imbécil!

Me miro, después se agacho a mi altura y tomándome de la ropa me levanto como si fuese un curioso objeto.

- Y que harás si alguien trata de pisarte? Ten en cuenta que no todos caminan viendo sus zapatos – comento alegre.

- Y que me importa? Ya me las arreglare! Ahora, suéltame! – trataba de darle patadas y golpes pero simplemente quedaban en el aire.

- Haha que lindo.

Ante su sonriente comentario deje de moverme viéndolo algo sonrojado. El idiota no se dio cuenta pero el Decimo sí.

- Yamamoto – lo llamo el castaño – puedes dejar a Gokudera-kun en su departamento?

-Huh? – este giro su rostro – claro.

- Cuando estés listo, puedes partir a la misión.

* * *

El idiota acepto y ahora partíamos rumbo a mi departamento, él obviamente conduciendo y yo en el asiento de copiloto con el cinturón de seguridad tapándome prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

- Esto molesta, podría estar sin esta cosa estorbosa – dije mientras tiraba de ese medio de seguridad.

- Claro que no, es más seguro así –dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

- Tsk – me quede quieto en mi lugar – es molesto…- susurre.

- Eso creo – no le había hablado a él, pero me respondió el idiota – ahora ves absolutamente todo más grande. Es divertido?

- Que parte!?

- Haha – simplemente rio como siempre – me preocupas – lo mire algo descolocado. Le preocupaba? Yo? – puedes quedar aplastado por Uri, no podrás cocinar, ni siquiera podrás entrar al baño y mucho menos dar vuelta la manija. Podría entrar una paloma por la ventana y tratar de comerte-

- Ya basta! – me levante en el asiento y solo eso pude hacer.

- Haha

- Imbécil, que burradas piensas!? – trata de salirme del cinturón pero el idiota lo apretó demasiado.

- Llegamos.

Deje que Yamamoto lo desabrochara, de todas maneras yo no podía. Me tomo y otra vez de vuelta a su bolsillo. Miraba todo desde esa posición como si fuera un autentico y tonto juguete.

Entramos a mi departamento, con mis llaves que le había pasado el Decimo. Me dejo en el sillón y fue, como si fuera su propia casa, a la cocina.

- Quieres algo de beber?

- No…- me senté molesto con los brazos cruzados. Claro que Yamamoto conocía el departamento, ya había venido algunas veces.

- Tsuna me dijo que me enseñaras los detalles de la misión.

- Idiota – se sentó en frente de mi con un vaso con jugo – en menos de tres horas tienes que tomar el avión a Francia y con ese tiempo no alcanzo a enseñarte nada.

- Bueno, dime lo fundamental entonces.

- Tienes que hackear! Yamamoto sabes si quiera usar una computadora? – me levante y me quede de pie en la mesita que nos separaba – y no es solo una imbécil, serán varias!

- … - me miro unos segundos y después sonrió – solo dime Gokudera, confía en mi.

- Porque sé cuáles son tus capacidades! Es que no puedo confiar en ti para esto!

- Bueno si no me vas a enseñar usare la fuerza bruta – se levanto mirando hacia la puerta.

- Ah? – lo mire desconcertado.

- Probare todas las combinaciones posibles de contraseñas – me dijo alegre.

- Eres imbécil?! Si haces eso te descubrirán!

- Entonces enséñame.

- …

Que mas podía hacer? De todas formas Yamamoto ira igualmente a la misión. Si no le enseño al idiota lo sorprenderán.

Di un suspiro. Le indique a Yamamoto donde estaba mi laptop para enseñarle con detalle pero no tan extenso lo que tenía que hacer y saber, y este concentrado asentía a mis indicaciones.

Nos tomo unas dos horas el que aprendiera todo lo fundamental, solo espero que al idiota no se le olvide los pasos.

- Nos vemos – se despidió en el umbral de la puerta y yo trataba de no mostrarme preocupado, asintiendo a su despedida.

- Cuídate – le susurre cuando ya se iba.

- Hm? Dijiste algo? – asomo el rostro devolviendo medio cuerpo.

- Esfúmate!

- Haha – fue cerrando la puerta y antes de hacerlo por completo me hablo con dulces palabras – cuídate Hayato.

Y cerró la puerta dejándome totalmente rojo. Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre y el cómo lo pronuncio…

- I-Idiota…

- Meow…

Mire a un costado a Uri, también miraba la puerta con cierto tinte de tristeza y se me ocurrió una idea. Una alocada, estúpida y tonta idea.

* * *

-Continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

**Misión en Francia.**

* * *

La idea de dejar a Gokudera solo en su departamento me tenia inquieto. No éramos nada, con suerte amigo-rival pero yo siempre me preocupaba por él aunque no ocurriese lo mismo por el lado contrario.

Y ahora que el chico se había encogido…ni siquiera sé como ocurrió realmente. Shamal solo nos dijo que habían utilizados sus mosquitos, no es que no me sorprendiera supongo que en Vongola es normal ver ese tipo de cosas, mas si ese tipo estaba detrás de esto. No éramos personas comunes las que convivíamos en ese lugar después de todo.

Pero el preocuparme no era solamente por ser amigo del albino. Lo amaba secretamente y no podía evitar sentir cada mínima preocupación por su persona…bueno, ahora personita.

- Solo espero…que no se lo coma una paloma – suspire mirando el techo del ascensor. Ahora tenía que ir donde Tsuna para recoger algo de última instancia que me dijo.

(Pov Gokudera)

- Más rápido Uri!

Como respuesta escuche el gruñido chillón de mi gato al saltar por la ventana. Me aferre firme a este y ya abajo observamos el auto de Yamamoto, el idiota debe estar aun bajando por el ascensor pues no se veía dentro ¡mejor!

- Además…este tonto. Siempre le eh dicho que suba los vidrios – aunque ahora lo agradecía, sino ¿por dónde entro? Uri de un salto ya estaba dentro del vehículo, me baje de mi felino y vi la maleta del peli-negro – Uri, tu ve a la base, el Decimo puede necesitarte.

Como respuesta mi gato me gruño desconforme, de todas formas no tiene caso que lo lleve, no puedo encender mis anillos para sacarlo cuando quiera y como si en esa forma hiciera mucho. Lo vi saltar nuevamente para bajar, mire la maleta y la abrí para meterme en su interior, si Yamamoto me ve me amarrara en algún lugar de mi departamento para que no lo siga.

De entre sus ropas me escondí y deje un poco abierto el maletín, no quería asfixiarme y que después el otro encontrara un mini cuerpo medio muerto.

- Ahora, solo tengo que esperar que lleguemos a Francia.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Conduje veloz por las calles. Si no me apresuro a llegar a la base, recoger lo que Tsuna me tiene e irme, perderé el vuelo, y eso no era nada bueno.

En tiempo record llegue a la base, de seguro viole mas de alguna señal de transito pero…

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Tsuna! – abrí de sopetón la puerta de su oficina alertando al mencionado y al Guardián del relámpago que jugaba con algo en su escritorio. Algo jadeante por haber corrido por los pasillos, me acerque.

- Bien – me miro con una sonrisa algo extraña - dame eso Lambo – le quito algo de entre las manos al chico vaca – esto lo acabamos de hacer junto con Giannini – me dio el pequeño objeto – junto con la laptop de Gokudera-kun y esto, te permitirá entrar sin problemas. También contiene un virus para borrar toda la información del enemigo.

- Está bien – lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

- Solo asegúrate de conectar todo en el orden indicado. Cualquier cosa, infórmame con el transmisor. Si algo sale mal enviare un equipo de-

- Está bien, Tsuna – le interrumpí - Ya lo entendí.

Aun preocupado, asintió. Me fui de la oficina y otra vez corriendo me subí al auto.

...

La cosa sería más fácil si solo debo conectar esos aparatos, nada de aprenderme infinidades de códigos. Ya en el avión, más relajado, me deje descansar un momento. Cerré los ojos mientras daba un suspiro. Al fin podía dormir un momento.

Solté una pequeña risa. No había tenido la oportunidad de descansar, acababa de venir de una misión y cuando me reportaba con Tsuna, a este lo llamaron para la enfermería y nos encontrarnos con la sorpresa de la altura de Gokudera.

- Esto es agotador – me susurre y me permití dormir un momento.

(Pov Gokudera)

¡Maldito jaleo! ¿Qué carajo se supone que hacen estos tipos con las maletas? ¿¡Juegan futbol o que!? La maldita cosa, no paraba de sentir que iba de un lado a otro, gracias a la ropa de Yamamoto no sentía eso tan terrible ¡Pero me mareaban!

Y por fin, después de unos momentos todo fue calma. Jodido Yamamoto, que después de todo sigo pensando en el.

...

Ni idea de cuánto tiempo paso, pero me había quedado dormido y me desperté por un golpe. Escuche pasos y después silencio ¿Habíamos llegado? Espere un momento y después de unos minutos me decidí a salir, mas antes de hacerlo la maleta fue abierta.

Pude ver el susto que se llevo el moreno al verme y retrocedió un par de pasos, con mi ceño fruncido lo vi sentado sobre sus cosas.

- ¿¡Go-Gokudera!? – se agacho a mi altura y me inspecciono atento -¿Eres tú? Pero ¿Cómo…?

- Ya cállate ¡Claro que soy yo! – dije molesto mientras me levantaba - ¿Ya estamos en Francia? – mire la habitación.

- Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué haces aquí? – me gire a verlo al escucharlo tan serio. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y me miraba exigiendo la verdad.

- No podía dejarte esta tarea a ti. Así que vine para que hicieras bien tu trabajo.

- ¿Por qué…? – su pregunto murió al verme y suspiro mientras llevaba una mano en su cabeza – eres tan terco.

- Muérete – le gruñí molesto mientras él se levantaba.

- Llamare a Tsuna de esto.

- ¡No! – lo detuve cuando ya estaba sacando su móvil, me miro interrogante y algo abochornado baje la cabeza – no quiero que nadie más lo sepa – le susurre.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Reprimí una risa al verlo así, se veía tan tierno y esa altura lo hacía ver aun más adorable. Deje salir un suspiro mientras revolvía mis cabellos. Ya estábamos en Francia, no tenia caso reclamarle nada, él ya estaba aquí.

- Bueno entonces-

- Ahora tienes que vestirse adecuadamente y salir – me completo la frase Gokudera. Lo miro y este desviaba la mirada de mí.

- Oye Gokudera – me miro de reojo y volví a agacharme a su altura - ¿Te sientes cómodo usando solo un pañuelo?

- ¿Qu-? – su cara se puso roja de inmediato y trato de ocultarse entre mis ropas de la maleta -¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿¡Que te hace pensar eso!?

- Oye, podríamos ir a una tienda para niños y comprar esas ropas de las muñecas. De seguro te quedan.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Hahaha

Me levante riendo ¿Gokudera usando ropas de muñecas? ¿De dónde salió eso? Aunque mirándolo bien, su altura y proporción del cuerpo se asemeja a una.

- Como una linda muñeca – solté divertido.

- ¿¡Que mierda estás diciendo!?

...

Bueno, considerando el tiempo, no habríamos alcanzado a comprar nada. No conozco muy bien las calles de este lugar y nos tomaría algo de tiempo conseguirle ropas a Gokudera, por lo que este seguía vistiendo el pañuelo de Tsuna.

Ahora íbamos camino hacia una de las mansiones del enemigo ¿Por qué era tan importante en este momento y no otro? Pues porque los idiotas estaban celebrando un grandioso evento y habría mucha gente. Me rio de esta situación, es como si todos ellos hicieran una fiesta especial para que el enemigo se colara en sus juntas. Claro que la seguridad sube escandalosamente en estos eventos.

- Estaciónate aquí, idiota.

Hice caso a las amables indicaciones de Gokudera. Me estacione bajo el refugio de un inmenso árbol. Mire al albino que estaba en el asiento copiloto de este rentado automóvil y le sonreí. Este dando gruñidos desvió la mirada. Me mire en el espejo arreglándome las gafas negras y el improvisado bigote.

- Gokudera ¿Es necesario?

- Por supuesto.

Arregle todo lo que necesitaba mientras me abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa. Iba a tomar mi katana en el asiento trasero cuando siento un pequeño y casi imperceptible golpe en mi mano.

- ¿Eres idiota? – era Gokudera quien me había golpeado - ¿En donde piensas ocultar eso? Te guste o no, tendrás que llevar un arma.

Haciendo un mohín rebusque debajo del asiento y saque la dichosa arma. Odiaba usar estas cosas, pero bueno. La guarde bien entre mis ropas y le extendí mi mano al albino.

- Vamos, Gokudera.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio y se subió en mi mano. Con cuidado lo deje en mi bolsillo superior de mi chaqueta y salimos.

Nos colamos entre las personas y camine con natural tranquilidad. La idea era ingresar como un invitado más de esa reunión, gracias a que Tsuna y Giannini hicieron una invitación falsa suplantando a cierto hombre que otro grupo se hizo cargo de la captura, ahora podríamos entrar sin problemas.

Llegamos a la entrada y me pidieron la invitación. El tipo la miro y me vio, solo le sonreí y me la devolvió dándome el espacio para entrar. Llegue al salón principal y me maraville por lo lujosos del lugar. Estos tipos, si que se están ganando bien la vida.

- Disimula – escuche los susurros de Gokudera. Sin ver hacia él, pues no había salido del bolsillo, acaricie la zona con una mano.

- Claro.

Me acerque hasta uno de los meseros y tome una copa de vino. Mientras lo degustaba miraba a mi alrededor, sin llamar la atención busque las cámaras de seguridad. Habían varias escondidas. Me pasee por el centro, habían varios grupos de personas vestidas elegantemente y algunos bailaban refinadamente.

- Me siento fuera de lugar – susurre.

- Cállate – escuche en el mismo tono de voz a Gokudera.

En varias de las esquinas y algo alejados habían guardias. Esas poses rígidas me daban gracia. Deje la copa en una de las mesas y pasando por al lado de un guardia y en un rápido movimiento le quite su credencial. Con disimulo la coloque en mi chaqueta mientras me quitaba el molesto bigote. Estos tipos estaban todos vestidos de smoking por lo que no habría problemas con la vestimenta.

Sin llamar la atención me metí por uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia la habitación de seguridad, por este pasaron varios tipos que no me tomaron en cuenta por llevar ese pequeño identificador.

- Funciono Gokudera.

- Cállate y apresúrate.

Los pasillos estaban cada vez más oscuros y eso me daba mala impresión. Estaba muy silencioso. Puse todos mis sentidos en alerta y abrí una habitación con cuidado. Recargado en la pared mire en su interior, no era la habitación que buscaba.

- ¿Qué haces idiota? Revisa el puto mapa que te dio Giannini – me reclamo en susurros Gokudera.

- Ah, es verdad.

Ignorando los gruñidos del albino saque un pequeño aparato, en el punteaba la habitación que buscaba y me sorprendí un poco.

- ¿No es la habitación de seguridad? – susurre.

- Claro que no, de que sirve mirar las cámaras. Necesitamos llegar en donde tienen otros tipos de computadoras ¿Qué ya se te olvido idiota?

Volví a ignorarlo y seguí el camino que trazaba el aparato. Me llevo a un extraño y oscuro piso. Ahora ya casi pegado a la pared avanzaba con extremada lentitud y me detuve en una esquina. Me asome viendo hacia otro pasillo y me oculte con rapidez. Como supuse, todo el pasillo estaba vigilado con tipos armados.

Mire el aparato y después hacia el techo. Había un conducto de ventilación, con cuidado saque la rendija de esta y me metí, estaba tan oscuro el pasillo que ni cuentas se darían. Ya adentro fruncí el ceño.

- Esto está muy pequeño – murmure – ahora entiendo porque te escogieron a ti, Gokudera.

- …Tsk – reprimí una risa cuando vi que el chico iba a gritar pero se tapo la boca para después chistar.

Con algo de dificultad pude avanzar y mirando todo el tiempo el aparato me di con el lugar indicado. Mire por los orificios de la rendija y verifique que no hubiera nadie en el interior de esa habitación. Al estar seguro baje.

Era un cuarto lleno de maquinas y todas operando. Deje a Gokudera en un escritorio y avance hacia la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba cerrada desde el exterior. Seguro pensaban que era suficiente con la seguridad de afuera.

- Idiota trae luego esas cosas – me vi la vuelta y mire hacia donde apuntaba el albino. Atraje unos cables sueltos y me senté frente de él.

No teníamos que preocuparnos por la seguridad de este lado, no había ninguna cámara. Me desabroche la camisa y de entremedio de un chaleco de seguridad saque la pequeña laptop de Gokudera.

- ¿Esto servirá? – coloque el aparato a un lado del chico mientras la prendía.

- Claro, aunque estos idiotas no tengan la información aquí, la hackeare y sacare toda la información de la fuente de datos de este lugar – comenzó con sus pequeñas manos a introducir una serie de códigos – conecta esto en es ese lugar – me mostro unos cables y lo conecte a unas computadoras.

En cosa de segundos Gokudera logro ingresar al lugar y nos detuvimos al verificar la información. Abrí más mis ojos al comprender lo leído.

- Ellos están…

- Experimentando con niños – completo Gokudera. Revisamos un par de documentos y el chico se detuvo.

- Lo mejor será borrar toda esa información – saque un pequeño pendrive mostrándoselo al albino – esto lo hizo Giannini, contiene un virus.

- Entiendo – dirigió su mirada hacia su laptop – ya falta poco para almacenar todos los archivos, mientras traspasa el virus desde esa computadora – me apunto otra a un lado de mi.

- Está bien – coloque el dispositivo en la entrada y espere que hiciera su trabajo.

(N/A)

- ¿Eehh? Yo quería mi juego.

El castaño dejo a un lado los papeles que revisaba para ver confundido a un Lambo que murmuraba incoherencias para él. De golpe se levanto de su asiento al reconocer esa pantalla azul y llena de códigos que aparecían en una computadora del menor. No lo pensó dos veces para salir de su oficina corriendo dejando a un confundido chico vaca.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Incrédulos junto con Gokudera miramos la pantalla de la computadora, escuchando una escandalosa melodía infantil y llamativas caricaturas. Esto debía ser una broma.

- Esa…¡Vaca estúpida!

De inmediato se escucharon las alarmas del lugar y alertado tome a Gokudera para protegerlo al escuchar como abrían la puerta. Esto definitivamente, era una pésima broma.

* * *

-Continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi pequeño y gran amor**

* * *

La anhelada fiesta se había vuelto todo un caos. No sé qué había pasado con los invitados, pero ahora lo único que escuchaba eran gritos y disparos. De seguro fueron desalojados de la mansión, la única seguridad que aquí había era la mafia, tanto del enemigo como Vongola. Aunque claramente estábamos en desventaja, solo éramos dos contra cientos. Y por mi bando solo uno podía pelear.

Doble en una esquina mientras corría. Me maldije de no haber traído mi katana de alguna forma, traer solo una pistola no ayudaba en mucho. El polvo del lugar no dejaba ver demasiado, de reojo mire al albino y este solo asomaba su cabeza desde el bolsillo. Necesitábamos salir pronto de este lugar.

Por suerte Gokudera había logrado borrar gran parte de los archivos robados, pero con algo de dificultad habíamos logrado salir de la habitación. Con ello logre hacerme de algunas armas del enemigo aunque me costó una herida en el costado derecho.

Jadeante por el recorrido me detuve y mire a mí alrededor. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos del enemigo y varios pasos acercándose hacia nosotros.

- Tsuna – trate de hablarle al castaño por un transmisor. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de entablar comunicación con el castaño – Esto se salió de control, el enemigo está al tanto de nuestra presencia. _Necesitamos_ refuerzos.

Corte la trasmisión haciendo énfasis en la pluralidad de la palabra Necesitamos, aunque el castaño no tenía idea de que tenia la compañía del albino.

Sentí disparos y mas gritos, mire a mi espalda y los tipos venían. Emprendí huida de nuevo y doble en otra esquina. Me detuve casi de golpe y algo sorprendido.

- ¡Maldición! – escuche el grito del albino. Me di la vuelta para salir de ese callejón sin salida. Estaba seguro de que había una salida por ese lugar. Después de todo, por ahí había entrado – No tiene caso Yamamoto, estos idiotas nos encerraron.

- … - me detuve mientras me recargaba en la pared para no ser visto –Entonces no queda de otra más que pelear.

Salí del aquel pasillo y me devolví ocultándome en otro, me agache y apunte a los tipo que veía. No me manejaba mucho con las arma de larga distancian, pero tampoco la hacía tan mal.

Apuntaba a las piernas de ellos cuando tenía el espacio de hacerlo, me ocultaba cuando los otros disparaban. Era un maldito tiroteo y necesitaba marcar una maldita diferencia.

Entre disparos algo fue arrojado a un lado nuestro, tan pronto lo vi me levante y me aleje. La explosión de aquella granada igual nos alcanzo. Solo atine a protegerme el pecho donde tenía a Gokudera.

Pasó unos segundos y abrí los ojos, el polvo en el lugar me dificultaba la mirada además de un insistente pitido que quedo en mis oídos. Algo aturdido me levante. Moví los labios llamando a Gokudera, no sabía si mi voz salía o no, por lo que me toque el pecho y cuando sentí un pequeño movimiento me alivie, al menos estaba con vida.

Mire a mi espalda y no había nada más que unos cuerpos que gemían de dolor en el suelo. Rápidamente me devolví y les quite las armas que tenían para después salir corriendo por unas escaleras. Mientras bajaba sentí un que algo rozo mi brazo, al verlo me di cuenta que sangraba un poco. Mire a mi espalda y venían mas de esos tipo, me habían disparado pero como no escuchaba absolutamente nada no me di cuenta.

En una esquina me oculte y le saque el seguro a una granada, sin siquiera ver la lancé hacia donde supuse estaban. Me tapo los oídos sintiendo como todo se remecía. Pasado mire hacia el lugar empolvado que quedo y me disponía a levantarme cuando siento algo frío en mi frente.

Quede rígido en mi lugar y mirando de reojo hacia arriba veo a un tipo apuntándome con un arma. Ni idea de lo que dijo pero la burlona sonrisa me indico que nada bueno había mencionado ¿Y que esperaba? Era el enemigo después de todo.

(Pov Gokudera)

Sentía que todo a mí alrededor se mecía. Desperté abriendo los ojos calmadamente para ubicarme, estaba en una mala posición y todo oscuro. De pronto recordé todo y trate de levantarme de golpe pero el género de la ropa de Yamamoto era bastante inestable. Con algo de torpeza pude salir al exterior y mirar donde estábamos y que había pasado.

Parpadee confundido de ver arboles y no escombros de paredes. Pasee la mirada por todo el lugar y di con que estábamos afuera de la mansión. No escuchaba nada y parecía todo desolado ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Levante la mirada viendo a Yamamoto y me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarlo dormido o algo así, mientras permanecía sentado y recostando su espalda contra un árbol. La preocupación me invadió de inmediato y afirmándome de su chaqueta trate de llamarlo, pero era inútil ¿Qué le paso al idiota? Con la mirada trate de buscar sus heridas, que de seguro tendría. Me mordí el labio cuando vi una gran mancha de sangre en su hombro izquierdo ¿Le habían disparado? Con la mirada seguí su brazo derecho que descansaba a un costado de su abdomen donde encontré más sangre.

- ¿Yamamoto? – mire esa herida además de otras que tenia ¿Acaso él solo había acabado con todos?

Con dificultad salí de mi pequeño refugio y trepando por sus ropas subí hacia su hombro, como maldecía mi maldita estatura. Con mis ahora pequeñas manos trataba de llamarlo mientras le daba golpes en su cara, pero parecía que no le daba siquiera costillas. Nuevamente pase la mirada sobre las heridas y me sentí mas frustrado.

- ¡Maldición, despierta Yamamoto! – lo golpeaba mas fuerte pero no había caso. Me mordí los labios sintiendo un maldito nudo en mi garganta, si este idiota no despertaba ¿Qué podía hacer?

Lo mire y parecía realmente inconsciente. Su rostro estaba manchado de leves gotitas de sangre y suciedad. Lo toque con suavidad y recargue mi cabeza en su mejilla, sentí algo tibio resbalar por mis propias mejillas sintiéndome patético por ponerme a llorar como damisela. Con brazos extendidos trate de abrasarlo todo lo que pude, aunque poco a poco pude sentir que mis brazos cubrían cada vez más de él.

- Oye, despierta, no te puedes morir aquí…¡Idiota!

(Pov Yamamoto)

En medio de toda esa oscuridad escuchaba un llamado, al principio no lograba definirlo como alguien conocido, mi mente estaba demasiado aturdida. Pero al cabo de los minutos sentí claramente el llamado de Gokudera. Aun con los ojos cerrados deje escapar una pequeña risa, no sé porque pensaba que estaba muerto y lo escuchaba mientras mi mente divagaba.

Quise abrir los ojos y los sentía pesados, no quise insistir, recuperaría un poco de energía antes de volver intentarlo. Además sentía un peso extra en mi cuerpo ¿O era el dolor que llevaba que hacía que mi cuerpo se sintiera pesado? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado mofarme de todos los enemigos para salir con Gokudera a salvo.

A duras penas había salido para poder descansar en el suelo mientras recarga todo mi peso en el tronco de un árbol bien lejos de la mansión. Solo debía esperar para que Tsuna llegara con refuerzos, no sabía si ya era inútil o no la ayuda, pero nunca estaba demás. Además estaba el hecho que debían atenderme unas heridas y a Gokudera. No había ni alcanzado a ver al chico cuando me derrumbé en aquel lugar, el cansancio era tanto que me dejé desvanecer ahí mismo.

Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos ahora que escucha más claramente un pequeño llanto ¿Era Gokudera? ¿Por qué lloraba? Al fijar la vista solo di con un paisaje borroso y la oscuridad de la noche, parpadee un par de veces antes de sentir que un par de brazos me rodeaba el cuello. Haciendo otro esfuerzo gire el rostro. Si huera tenido la suficiente energía me hubiera sorprendido pero solo pude hacer una pequeña mueca tras ver al chico.

- Go..kudera – pronuncie débilmente alertando al peli-plata. Sorprendido se alejo mostrándome su rostro.

- Yama…moto – se veía incrédulo y de pronto volvió a abrasarme ocultando su rostro de nuevo en mi cuello -¡Eres un idiota insensible! Me habías preocupado – susurro las últimas palabras.

Lo mire de reojo viendo sus cabellos y luego pase la vista a su hombro. Vaya sorpresa de despertarse y encontrar al albino ya en su forma normal de un adulto y además desnudo. Como si ahora un pequeño pañuelo lograra cubrirlo, sonreí.

Con bastante más esfuerzo separe a Gokudera y ante la confundida mirada del albino me saque la chaqueta, estaba algo gastada y llena de polvo pero aun servía para cubrirlo. Lo pase por sus hombros para taparlo ante la sonrojada mirada del chico, tal parece se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Yo…bueno- tartamudeo avergonzado.

- Lo bueno…es que salimos de esta – dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba recargar nuevamente en el tronco – Tsuna…ya..vendr…

Cerrar los ojos fue mala idea, después de eso todo fue oscuridad y no supe más, aunque creí haber escuchado una delirante frase.

(Pov Gokudera)

Yamamoto cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba cosas y después fue silencio otra vez. Coloque mi mano en su mejilla y soltó un suspiro, me alivie, al parecer dormía. Acerque mi rostro al de él y coloque mi frente sobre la suya.

- Qué alivio idiota…te amo – le susurre en sus labios cuando me asegure de que no podía oírme. Estaba tan maltratado el idiota que había caído rendido.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero y lleve la mirada hacia el cielo. Ahora si me sentí aliviado, era Vongola.

Con una mano sostenía la chaqueta que me cubría y con la otra la use de apoyo para levantarme del regazo de Yamamoto. No me aleje mucho de él e hice señales de nuestra ubicación.

...

Trasladaron al chico de urgencia al hospital. El Decimo, que también venia en el helicóptero, se sorprendió cuando me vio, pero se negó a pronunciar algo al respecto. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y me pidió disculpas, no supe porque.

Me entregaron ropas nuevas para vestirme cuando llegamos al hospital, no podía pasearme como si nada trayendo solo un saco del traje de Yamamoto. Además como si quisiera. Suficiente vergüenza con que el Decimo me viera así, mas unos subordinados.

Los doctores pasaron horas encerados en aquella sala sin saber noticias del peli-negro. Toda esa espera me frustraba cada vez más ¿En qué tanto podían tardar? Además Shamal estaba ahí adentro también ¡Esto debería ser más rápido!

- Calma, Gokudera-kun – escuche la voz del Decimo que sin verme se veía igual de impaciente pero más calmado.

- Si…- me salió casi un inaudible sonido.

No podía calmarme tan fácilmente, no cuando tenían a la persona que amaba adentro jugándose la vida. Me mordí el labio sintiéndome mortificado ¿Por qué ahora llamaba así a Yamamoto? persona amada ¿Es que de verdad uno espera que cosas malas te pasen para saber lo que tienen?

Me agarre los cabellos mientras agachaba la cabeza. No quería que este idiota desapareciera sin antes haberle descargado estos tontos sentimientos, así al menos me sentiré con un peso menos.

...

Luego de un par de horas Shamal había salido dándonos la notica.

- Está bien. Además de extraerle las balas, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre.

A pesar de esas palabras desinteresadas podía ver que se encontraba aliviado también. Solté el aire retenido cuando lo vi salir, ahora tenía un sentimiento de sosiego. El idiota estaba bien.

...

A pesar de aquello no nos dejaron ver al peli-negro. El Decimo que tenía más trabajo ahora se había marchado y como yo tenía deberes con él, me marche también. No sacaba nada con quedarme como tonto en la puerta esperando al otro que despierte ¿O debí haber hecho eso? De todas maneras ya era tarde, estaba rumbo a la base.

Por el camino el Decimo se disculpo nuevamente conmigo y cuando le iba a preguntar este respondió que el hecho de que nos descubrieran había sido su culpa. Que había cometido el error de entregarle un pendrive equivocado a Yamamoto, que el que había tomado este era un juego de Lambo y él no se había dado cuenta.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Decimo.

Cuando llegamos a la base él fue directo a su oficina para tramitar todo sobre la familia enemiga que Yamamoto acaba de eliminar. Tanto él como yo nos dimos cuenta que el muy idiota había, sino matado, si dejado fuera de juego a la mayoría de los enemigos. A pesar de no haber utilizado su amada katana había hecho un buen trabajo, hasta cierto punto. Pues sin mí al idiota lo hubieran descubierto desde el inicio. Pero buen trabajo al final.

La información que ellos habían operado había llegado satisfactoriamente a Vongola y aunque no pudimos eliminar todos sus datos, ya sabíamos con que atacar y donde, un punto a nuestro favor. Y ahora el Decimo estaba dando la orden a los demás Guardianes de la nueva misión.

En el transcurso del día nos llego la llamada de que Yamamoto había despertado. Solo basto una mirada del Decimo como aprobación para salir corriendo rumbo al hospital. Por el camino pensé en las miles de forma de reclamarle al idiota por dejarme preocupado por su estúpida existencia, pero cuando me dieron el permiso de entrar a su habitación, desistí de los miles de golpes que le iba a dar.

- Pareces una patética momia, idiota.

- hahaha

Busque una silla y me senté frente de él. Solo nos miramos unos segundos cuando el sonrió y yo desvié el rostro sintiéndolo arder.

- Has regresado a tu forma.

- Shamal dijo que se había acabo el efecto antes de tiempo, eso es todo.

- Gokudera – lo mire de reojo y el hacia señales con sus manos – Ven, acércate.

Con una ceja levantada me acerque a él extrañado. Cuando estuve frente a frente, con ambas manos me tomo de los hombros y levantándose, junto nuestros labios. Abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendido mientras que su mirada parecía sonreír. Un suave roce que duro unos segundos, no sé realmente. Y cuando nos separamos trague nervioso ¿Esto…que significa? ¿La idiotez que pienso? ¿Qué más podía ser de todas formas, una broma?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Porque? – le dije viéndolo incrédulo.

- Yo también, Gokudera – me dijo feliz. Sus manos subieron a mi cara acariciándola – Yo también te amo.

- ¿¡Que…!? – quise separarme pero el otro no sé de donde saco fuerza para tumbarme sobre de él.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenza? Ayer me lo dijiste – pregunto con falsa inocencia. El rubor cubrió ahora no solo mis mejillas sino toda mi cara.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Estabas despierto! – hice un inútil forcejeo para salirme -¡Suéltame!

- No – comento feliz mientras con fuerza dejaba que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho – Estoy feliz, pude vivir para escucharte decírmelo.

- … - me quede inmóvil pensando en eso. Mire sin prestar atención en sus vendas de los brazos – pensamos lo mismo, idiota – dije al fin mientras cerraba los ojos – pero no pienses que ahora tendrás alguna especie de restricción conmigo. El hecho que me gustes no significa nada ¡No estaré pendiente solo de ti y quiero que lo entiendas! Ni tampoco esperes que sea un maldito cursi que te llene de besos – me acomode mejor mientras lo abrazaba y ocultaba mi avergonzado rostro entre su cuello – ni que te este dando cariño en cada momento. Si no te gusta me importa bien poco…si te mueres – cerré los ojos mientras me ocultaba mas – no te lo perdonare. No te perdonare que dejes al Decimo desprotegido, que dejes un maldito puesto de Guardián vacío…no te perdonare que me dejes aquí solo…como un idiota esperando un tonto reencuentro.

- … - a pesar de no verlo sabía que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sus caricias en mi espalda me relajaban demasiado.

- Te necesito…así que no me dejes – le susurre.

- No te preocupes, haré hasta lo imposible por volver a tu lado.

Me separe para verlo a los ojos, había tanta decisión en ellos que no daba duda alguna. Sabía que ante todo él, incluso yo, haríamos de todo por volver a casa, para sostener nuestras manos y sentirnos cerca.

Acerco su rostro al mío y nuevamente nos besamos, entrelace nuestras manos sintiendo el cálido contacto. Más alegre que nunca sonreí entre beso y beso que nos dábamos, no quería separarme nunca de él pero tuvimos que hacerlo. Agitado por haber profundizado aquel contacto lamí mis labios y Yamamoto me miro embelesado.

- Lo recuerdo con claridad. Tú, anoche, ante la luz de la luna confesándote desnudo ante mí.

- No molestes – le gruñí desconforme y para que ya no siquiera diciendo sus estupideces lo bese para quitarle todo el aire y volviera a quedar inconsciente por idiota.

Sonreí entre el beso.

"_Mi pequeño y gran amor"_

- FIN-

* * *

Y se acabo este fic XD

Agradecimientos a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui!

Gracias a Piffle Priincess por tus comentarios! ^w^


End file.
